Happy Families Heal Broken Hearts
by Suicidal Tendencies1994
Summary: Bella ran away from Phoenix when she was 15, with good reason. She’s 17 and now she’s going home, to where she truly belongs-Forks. Can Emmett help Bella feel like she belongs somewhere? Twilight, with different pairings. BxEm EdxA JxR EsXC
1. Chapter 1

I looked at my watch. Only another 23 minutes to go until my flight arrived. I was in New York and was waiting for my flight to Seattle.  
You might be confused about reading some random girls story so I better start explaining myself. I'm Bella Swan, I am 17 years old. I was born in Forks, Washington. But when I was young my parents split and my mother took me with her to Phoenix. When I was 12 I got my first job and saved all my money, I never spent much of it. I know that it is such a small trivial detail but it explains something later on. When I was 15, something happened to me and I couldn't face it anymore, I ran away. I've travelled across America, I move very couple of weeks. When I first left I'm not sure what my plan was. I just grabbed all my savings and bolted. I figured I would have enough money to let me survive for a little while on my own. I grabbed jobs here and there to tide me over with money, but it was really difficult trying to get even a simple job when I didn't have a permanent place of residence. About a week ago I realised that I was getting desperately low on money and I needed to settle down, even if it was only for a little while. I needed to get a job somewhere. I had rang Charlie, my Dad, and asked if I could come and live with him. He didn't even know that I had left home but he said yes anyway.

_Beep..Beep..Beep_ came the insistent ringing of my phone, that bought me out of my staring into space. I looked at the Caller ID, Renee. I sighed and opened the phone.

"Hello, mum. What's up?"

"Bella dear. I'm fine. Where are you? I just heard from Charlie that you're moving back in with him."

"Yeah...and?"

"WHY?!"She screamed at me.

I sighed, "I need somewhere to stay, so I can get a job, and then leave again."

"Then, why don't you come and live with me and Phil?" she asked as I cringed.

"Mom, I'm not going to explain this to you again. I needed to leave home because something happened. You said that you would accept it, you know that had to leave, so can we please not discuss it anymore. I want to go and live with Dad, I haven't seen him in like 4 years."

I heard her heave a big breathe at the other end of the line, "Fine, Bella. I still don't understand. But promise me that you'll keep in contact. At least call once a month, which is more than I've had for the past two years."

"Fine. Goodbye mum, I love you. Tell Phil I said hi and good luck at the game on the weekend." I said hanging up before she could reply. I had been keeping track of Phil's games through the _Phoenix Times_, his team had greatly improved over the past two years. I was proud of him.

I had little memory of Forks, because I left it so long ago. And the very few things I remember is that it wasn't sunny, it was always raining and it was _very_ green. I wouldn't really mind all of that, but the one thing I was not looking forward to was school. It was the one thing I had to agree to in order for Charlie to let me live with him.

I was not looking forward to it for a couple of reasons: 1)I hadn't been to an actual school for a few years, however I had kept up through online courses, so at least I wouldn't be behind and 2) Gossip spread like wildfire in small towns and I was nervous as to how much people knew about me.

My flight was being called, I grabbed my luggage, a small suitcase with all my possessions in it, and I boarded the plane.

The flight was pretty boring. I said goodbye to New York as the plane rose into the air. New York had to have been one of my favourite cities. I tried watching a couple of really dodgy movies, but I fell asleep and I can't even remember their titles.

We touched down in Seattle. I got off the plane, grabbed my luggage really quickly trying to find Charlie before the whole flight was out creating a crowd that would be impossible to navigate. When I finally spotted him, I flushed with embarrassment, he was in his police uniform. But seeing my father for the first time in over four years made my emotions kick into overdrive. I just wanted my dad, I want him to look after me and make me feel safe. I wanted my daddy back.

I ran as fast as I could without actually tripping over, until I reached Charlie.

"Daddy," I squealed jumping at him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He stumbled back a few steps and tensed but he eventually hugged me back. " I missed you so so much." I cried into his shoulder.

"I missed you to Bella. I've missed you so much." He sounded like he was about to cry too. "Where have you been all these years?"

A cough alerted me to look at a young man standing just behind Dad. I pulled away from the hug and ran the back of my hand across my cheek wiping away the tears.

He would have been about my age, maybe a little younger and he looked vaguely familiar.

"Bella," Charlie began, "You remember Jacob, don't you?" Then it all came rushing back, he was the little boy that I used to make mud pies with when I was little. He was the boy who I played happy families with. We would always get married and have children. He _was _my best friend...until we lost contact when I ran.

"Jacob?!" I squealed and then threw my arms around him too. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Good to see you too Bella," he kissed me on the cheek. "It's been soo long. Fours years now isn't it?"

"Yeah, sounds about right," I sighed, pulling back from our hug to look at Charlie. He had composed himself and no longer looked as if he was about to cry.

"Come on, Bell. Let's get you home... where you belong," he said, putting his arm around my shoulders and towing me to the door. Jacob was nice enough to carry my bag for me.

We sat in the car, I was upfront with dad and Jacob opted to sit in the back on his own.

"So what are you doing here Jacob?"I asked as we began the long 4 hour drive to Forks.

"Charlie, wanted someone to keep him company on the long trip and I really wanted to see you so I came," he said sleepily from the back. I remember that all he ever does is sleep. He used to wake up, have breakfast, go to school if it was a school day, come home, eat, sleep, wake up again and eat, and then do whatever her had to until 4 in the morning when he would sleep again. For some odd reason Jake had twisted his sleeping routine to be opposite to everyone else. It appeared to be exactly the same now. I heard a gentle snore come from the back and couldn't help but laugh.

"So much for keeping you company, huh?" I asked, turning towards Dad, who also looked tired.

"He did the same thing on the way to the airport, I don't think he came to keep me company at all, he just really wanted to see you Bell." He sighed. "Where have you been for the past four years?"

I looked at him, he seemed really tense, like he didn't really want to know. "How much did mum tell you?" I asked.

"She didn't tell me anything. Whenever I rang to ask you were coming over for the holidays, she would say that you weren't there, or that you already had plans. And then last year, she said that you didn't want to see me anymore. That hurt soo much Bella. I love you, you are my only child, my only daughter." He was about to cry again. And I was fuming, how dare my mother tell him that I didn't want to see my father.

"Aww, Daddy I never ever said that. I'm sorry, I should have rang you and told you, but I was afraid, I didn't want you to come looking for me and bring me home. I know that I wasn't legally allowed to live on my own."

"Bella, you haven't answered my question. Where have you been?" He was composed again and he was serious.

"I've just been staying around the states, in Back packer's lodges and the occasional motel."

"What did you do for money?" _Uh oh_, I thought. The one question I wanted to avoid. People always immediately assume that a girl who has run away from home must eventually turn into a hooker.

" I worked in grocery shops, fish markets, in book shops, retail stores. Whatever job I could get, without having to give away too much about myself. And I always made sure to stay and work in safe places." I said, when he started to look worried.

"Ok, that's good then. As long as you weren't hurting yourself to get money." _That's the nice way of putting it, Dad_, I sighed in my head. Now as long as people in Forks didn't find out, I would be safe from rumours that I may just be whore.

"Bella, have you learnt how to drive?"

"Yeah, I got my license last year, I needed it. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that I was thinking of buying you a truck, just so you have something to go to school in."

"Oh, that's fine Dad, you don't need to. I can walk." I laughed, silently pleading in my head for him not to offer to drive me to school everyday.

"Well, too bad Bella, I've already bought," he smiled. I loved my dad's smile, it reminded me of the happier times when I was younger and part of a happy family.

"Dad, pull over," I ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I practically yelled, making him jump, which made me giggle. But he did what I said. "Now get out of the car and get into the passenger seat and buckle up."

"But why?"

"Because you are tired and I don't want to die in a car accident when I am this close to home."

"Bella, I'm fine."

"No you are not," I said, jumping behind the wheel and restarting the car. Within half an hour, Dad had dozed off. The rest of the drive was pretty pleasant, it allowed me time to think. It had to laugh a few times when Dad started talking in his sleep about singing fish and Billy was dancing along. I had inherited my sleep talking gene from him.

I almost couldn't remember where the house was and thought I was lost, but I found it. The same little house. Nothing had changed. I pulled up in the drive way. I tried to wake the 'men', but they wouldn't budge, so I left them there. I grabbed my bag, took the key from Dad's pocket and let myself in. Nothing on the inside had changed either. I made my way upstairs and found my old room. It now had a bed in it, with purple sheets. A laptop computer was on the desk in the corner and it looked quite expensive too. I checked the time, six o'clock and the boys were still asleep out in the boys were still out asleep in the car.

I checked the kitchen and there was nothing, except fish. So I called in a Pizza, I would go shopping tomorrow.

The pizzas arrived and were sitting in the oven to keep warm, I had already had a slice and was now watching the t.v. The 'men' stumbled in, looking very groggy.

"Good Evening Gentlemen," I chirped in my happiest singsong voice. I giggled when they started grouching at me.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Jacob asked, sniffing the air. "Is that Pizza?"

"I tried to wake you up and neither of you would budge, so I left you there. And yes that is pizza, it's in the oven. I'm going to bed now, I'll see you guys in the morning," I said leaping of the couch and stumbling into the wall.

Dad laughed at me and said, "Bella, you start school tomorrow," I groaned, "So try to be up early. Jake will be bringing your truck around later tonight." I waved goodnight and stomped my up the stairs. I guess I'll be going shopping after school then.

I quickly had a shower, dug out my pj's from my bag and climbed into the very soft, welcoming bed.

I woke up to the sound of... rain. What a surprise, not even a single ray of sunshine. Oh well. I climbed out of bed and shivered the moment my feet touched the ground. I shivered and got dressed into some simple jeans, that had gotten torn somewhere and a _very very_ old faded Paramore band shirt. You could barely see the writing anymore.

The kitchen was empty, so Charlie must have already left. There was a note on the table, besides was a brown bag.

_Bella,  
Sorry I wasn't here to see you off to school this morning.  
There wasn't anything in the house for breakfast so I bought you a blueberry muffin and an egg roll, I hope it's ok.  
The keys to the truck are under the hood.  
Have a great day,_

_Love Dad _

The muffin was one of the nicest things I had tasted in a long long time. I threw the egg roll in my book bag, I would eat later, if I was hungry. I didn't get very hungry, I usually skipped meals, either because I couldn't afford them, or I didn't have time.  
I ran out the door and into the truck. The drive to school was quick. I was glad to notice that my truck wasn't the oldest vehicle there. Most of the cars were old and rusty, however there was a very nice looking Volvo. I parked my truck, and got to the office. A woman there, handed me my timetable, a map and a form to get signed by all my teachers. I got to my first class just in time for the bell. English, just lovely. I got the formed signed by the teacher and was sent to the back of the class next to lovely girl named Angela. Most of the books we had to read, I had already read at least twice, so I just doodled in my book. The lesson passed quickly, and so did trigonometry. I was on my way to Geography when I tripped and fell and dropped all my papers. Someone started helping me pick my papers up. I looked up and the first thing I noticed was that they were a strange shade of gold. The kind of gold that you would see on a ...

"Vampire," I whispered, looking into his eyes.

Uh ok, How does Bella know?

You'll just have to review and let me know what you think.

What do you think of the first chapter?

Any complaints or anything you would like to happen, just let me know

Love Suicidal Tendencies 1994

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I am really happy about the reviews I got last chapter. I will try and reply to your reviews, and any future review off of anyone. I love my readers and I hope you've liked it so far. It's on to Chapter 2 now, so I hope that you enjoy.**

**Oh, and just so everyone knows, Bella is going to be a bit of a stronger character in my story. She needs to be- she is going to have attitude.**

_Previously, _

_I looked up and the first thing I noticed was that they were a strange shade of gold. The kind of gold that you would see on a ..._

"_Vampire," I whispered, looking into his eyes. _

Chapter 2:

I then examined his shocked face. I knew this man. I remember it was something starting with E. Eli? No. Edward? No, that's the other one. Emmett? YES!

"Emmett, is that you?" I questioned, taking a step back. His eyes were now black, and he looked angry and protective and it looked like he was planning something. He suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me behind him out of the school grounds towards the woods. He was growling deep in his chest.

"Emmett, what are you doing? I have to go to school," he just growled even louder. When we reached the tree line, he threw me on his back and ran deep into the forest, to someplace that no one would be able to hear my screams. But I didn't intend on screaming. He ran for a few minutes, with me holding on for my life.

He suddenly halted and I fell to the floor. I looked up at him, his eyes were black with anger.

I decided to speak up. "Emmett, stop thinking of ways to kill me or dispose of me. I am no threat to your family. I can promise you that." I implored, remembering that he would do anything to protect his family.

"How do you know who I am? I would remember you if we had met," his eyes weren't as angry, now they were more curious than anything.

"That's because you haven't met me, ever," I smirked. This boy had dared to rip me out of my education,- '_Not that you care_' a little voice in my head said-, so he would have to face my attitude.

"Who are you?" he didn't look very pleased by my attitude.

"I am Isabelle Marie Swan. But most people call me Bella. I'm 17 and I just moved here because I ran away from running away from home." _Oops,_ _too much detail_, I thought. It was those eyes, they made me want to spill my gut.

He looked confused, which made me laugh, I had confused a vampire.

"You ran away from running away from home?" he repeated. I nodded. "How does that work?"

"I ran away from home when I was 15, and then last week, I decided to run away from there and I came here," I smiled, still amazed at the fact that I had confused a vampire.

"You still haven't told me, how you know who I am or what I am," he grouched. He looked so petty it was funny.

"Well, you'll just have to wait." I smirked. "I assume that your siblings go to school here too. What were their names again? There's Edward, Alice, Jasper and what's the other one? I forgot."

"Rosalie. And yes they do go to school here, but how did you know that I have siblings?" He looked soo pissed now, that I wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know. He was being beaten by a human and he hated it.

"Oh that's right, Rosalie. Is Carlisle still with his wife, Esme?" _hehe, _I snickered in my head at his expression.

"What the Hell?" He roared. "How do you know all this?"

I ignored his question.

"I have an idea," I chirped happily, hoping that my high spirits would annoy him. "You can take me to your house after school and I can discuss this with your family," I smiled. "And you better come up with a creative reason for why I am 20 minutes late to class, or I am charging you for kidnapping."

He sighed, _ha I won_, I cheered in my head. He picked me up and threw me on his back, a little gentler this time. "What class do you have and with who?" he asked on the run back to the school.

"Geography with Miss Watson."

"Oh that's easy. When you get to class, ask to talk to her outside and I'll sort everything out."

"Fine," I said as he slowed and dropped me off of his back again. He picked me up and helped me to dust of all of the moss and wet grass, but I still had grass stains on my knees. I picked up my bag which I had dropped when we first entered the woods and walked towards the school, hoping that Emmett was following me.

Jasper POV (**sorry, I felt the need to add this little bit in, it won't happen often, unless you want it to**)  
I was gazing out the window trying to ignore all the blood swirling around the room and the emotions that made the blood even more potent, when I saw Emmett coming out of the tree line looking very frazzled, he had leaves through his hair and he had grass stains on the lower legs of his jeans-he looked like he had been running. Just in front of him was a young girl, maybe in the year below me, she also had grass stains on her jeans, except hers were on the knees. She must have been the new girl. She started walking towards the school confidently and Emmett just followed her like a lost puppy. I checked his emotions, trying to figure out what had just happened, he was feeling annoyance and confusion but there was also fascination and awe. I checked the girl's emotions too, she had a sadness and brokenness about her, but covering that up was bravado and cockiness. _What on earth happened?_

Bella POV

I knocked on the door to the classroom, and the teacher who I assumed was Miss Watson was there at the door. She stepped outside, "How may I help you?" she asked with a polite smile.

"Miss, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm your new student," I blushed.

"Why are you so late, Miss Swan?" her expression didn't really change. She wasn't angry, she was too busy staring at Emmett. He was looking her directly in the eye, hypnotising her with those luscious gold eyes.

"Bella, go inside," he murmured not breaking eye contact. I did as I was told and went into class, taking the only seat next to a girl who I had met before. I didn't really like her. She gossiped too much.

The rest of the class and the next one-history-, passed without incident. Then it was lunch. I ate lunch, with Angela and some other people, who just annoyed me. About half way through lunch I realised I had no idea how to get to the Cullen household. I dumped my lunch tray in the bin and did something that had probably never been done in the school before, I approached the Cullen table.

I looked at them all and they were shocked, except for Emmett who looked like he was praying for me to go away, I giggled at his expression.

"Hello, Cullens and Hales. That is the surnames you use right?" I asked, knowing it would annoy Emmett and shock them. "Anyway, I was going to ask to borrow your brother here," I said without waiting for their response and pointing to the brother I was talking about, "But then I remembered that no matter where I took him in the school you would hear me, and I really can't bothered leaving school grounds at the moment," I babbled, giggling at Emmett's incredibly mortified face and all the other shocked ones. No human has known their secret before, "So Emmie," he growled at my nickname for him, which made me giggle even more, "I need directions to your house, because I have no idea how to get there after school."

"Don't worry about it, Isabella," I frowned at him, which made him smirk, "I'll get everything sorted. Just wait for me in the parking lot after school, Oh and give me your car keys." I frowned again and tossed them at his face, unfortunately he caught them. I turned around and walked away, towards my next class, I couldn't help but smirk when I overheard part of their conversation.

"How does she know?" One of the girls growled.

"I don't know, but she's going to tell us after school, I think," Emmett sighed.

I just smirked and started walking faster, I love being a bitch.

I had biology and it passed quickly without incident except for the fact that I would be Edward's lab partner for the rest of the year. I decided to play with him a bit and shocked him with my knowledge of his name and of who he was dating and the year he was changed.

After that I had Gym and was allowed to sit out the first week because I didn't have a uniform, so I was excused early. I left and waited in the lonely parking lot. My truck was gone. A few minutes later a jeep pulled up in its place and Emmett jumped out.

"Come on, then," he called. I ran over and jumped in the passenger seat. He helped me buckle up and sped off to wherever his house was. "What are you doing out of class?"

"I could ask you the same question," I smirked, "The teacher let me out of PE, early."

"I was getting this car for you as well as dropping off your car."

"Thanks for that," I smiled genuinely. "So what time will you parents get home? Because I can't say anything until they are both there."

"Carlisle gets in at five and Esme should already be there." He said taking a sudden left. "Can you at least give me a hint about how you know, or something, just anything, please," he begged.

"I've known since I was 15. Now that's all I'm telling you until I see the others."

"Two years?" I nodded."But, how? We were in England, two years ago."

"Just wait," I sighed looking at the clock. Only another 3 hours to go of Emmett's pestering.

We pulled up to their house, or should I say mansion? In true Cullen style, it was massive. It was three stories, white with elegant Victorian trimmings. I stepped out of the Jeep, looking up at the house in awe. Emmett chuckled and gestured for me to follow. We stepped inside and a woman was there. She was very pretty, long brown hair and a kind face.

"Emmett, is something wrong?" She asked, looking hesitantly at me.

"Everything's fine, but when Carlisle gets home we have to have a family meeting." She looked confused.

I decided to introduce myself. "Hello, I'm Bella Swan. You must be Esme. It's lovely to finally meet you." I smiled, sticking my hand out for her to shake it. She looked shocked that I knew her name, but she took my hand gently anyway and shook it.

"It's lovely to meet you to, Bella. How are you finding Forks?" She asked conversationally as she led me to what looked like the living room. There were a couple of couches and a loveseat around one side of the room, with a massive tv against the wall. The very far end of the room had a wall of glass. It had a lovely homely feel to it.

I sat on a light brown chair and Esme sat next to me. "It's ok, I don't have much to compare it to though. I haven't stayed in one place for long," I noticed Emmett sulk into the room and sit on a darker brown loveseat at the opposite end of the room, "I'm hoping to stay here for a while though. Hopefully I get back on track with my father, who I haven't lived with since I was four."

"Oh, dear. That's horrible. I don't mean to pry, but what happened?"

"My mother and my father got divorced, I was their little accident," I laughed. "My mother won custody of me and tried to keep away from my father. It's a pity that he never got over her and found someone else. The only reason he divorced her, was because it would make her happy." I sighed. "She never really looked after me anyway."

She looked horrified.

"No. No! It wasn't anything that you're thinking, I was kept perfectly healthy and I always felt loved."

She sighed in relief and her face relaxed. "What do you mean then?"  
"I always had to look after my mother. She was such a child, she had a different hobby every week."

She smiled gently at me and turned to Emmett who now looked sad for some reason. "Why did you bring lovely Bella, over here today? And what do we need a meeting for?"

He was about to talk but I interrupted. "Actually, that my fault Esme. I shocked your family a little bit today, when they found out that I know all about your little secret."

"You what?" She looked shocked, just like all the others.

"Just let me continue. So I wanted to meet you all and explain it to all of you. I didn't want to make it unfair, by telling one of you earlier than another, so a family meeting is best don't you think? In fact one of you already know me," I smiled at her.

"So you know, that we are vampires?"

"Yep," I said popping the 'p' sound. Just as all the others walked in with furious and curious scowls on their faces. "Hello, all," I chirped, smiling at them.

The scowls increased and they all sat down.

"Do you have somewhere quiet where I can do my homework, while we all wait for Carlisle to arrive and you can all discuss this?"

"Just through that door there, Bella." Esme said gently, indicating to a mahogany wood door behind me. I stepped through and closed the door, but not all the way. I wanted to hear as much as I could, even if they were talking too low for me to hear. But Lucky for me they were yelling at each other.

"How did you not see this coming Alice?! We could have avoided this!" Shouted a girl, who I assumed to be Rosalie. I heard a male growl and I assumed that it was Jasper.

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly looking for a random future was I?" snapped a tinkling voice, which had to be Alice.

"Children, just calm down. We can discuss all of this when Carlisle gets home," Esme said gently.

It all went quiet and I got to work on my homework. It only took my about an hour, and it was four o'clock. I pulled out my mobile and called Dad, I told him that I was over at Jacob's house doing homework. Then I called Jacob and asked him to cover for me, if dad rang to check up on me. He questioned me, but I avoided giving a straight answer and he eventually gave in.

I walked back out to the family of annoyed and curios vampires and couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you not afraid? You are in a house full of vampires. We could hurt you," stated the blonde male. He must have been Jasper.

"I'm not afraid, because you are all too curious to find out how I know, so you won't kill me. Torture me, maybe," I laughed, "But you wouldn't kill me. At least not yet," I smirked.

"What is wrong with you?" asked the only male left, Edward.

"What do you mean?"

"You so willingly accept the idea of dying tonight. Now there's only two reasons that that might be. One, you have nothing to go home to or two, you know that something will save you once we get the information we need."

I smirked, "You're right on both points. Now, no more questions until Carlisle gets home," I said turning around and staring out the window, watching the wildlife out the window, for the next half an hour until I was interrupted.

"Bella?" asked Edward.

"Hmm," I murmured turning around.

"Why did you lie to your father and tell him you were somewhere else, when you could say that you were here? And how did you lie so convincingly. Most people's voices tremor when they lie."

"I lied to my father, because he trusts Jacob, but he doesn't trust me, yet. And to answer the second question. It becomes so easy to lie when it's the only way you survive. Why are you asking me this anyway? I thought you could read minds."

"I can read minds, just not yours," he looked frustrated.

"Good," I smirked.

"Why did you need to lie to survive?"

"Ask Emmett, he knows the basics. I'll tell you the rest later," I sighed turning back to the window.

25 minutes later, a black Mercedes started coming down the driveway. I ran to the front door and ripped it open. A moment later the car pulled up at the front of the house. A young man of about twenty-five with blonde hair.

He looked at me, stunned, and then a smile, as bright as the sun, crossed his face before he spoke.

"Bella, is that you?" He asked taking a hesitant step forward.

"The one and only," I smiled, spinning in a small circle.

He suddenly bolted forward and picked me up in massively warm hug. He spun me around and around, making me squeal happily. He eventually put me down. And I looked at his family, they were all stunned into silence.

Esme eventually broke the silence, " So, Carlisle is the one who knows you."

"Yep," I smiling up at him and hugging him.

"Can you tell us everything now?" begged Alice. I had to laugh. Carlisle looked at me questioningly.

"I will soon, I just need to speak to Carlisle alone for a minute," I smiled. They all sat back down, except for Esme, who gave Carlisle a peck on the lips, like she was marking her territory. I had to laugh at the idea of me hooking up with Carlisle. Esme went to sit down. Carlisle bent down and jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He took off at lightning speed. We were running for about a minute when he stopped and dropped me gently off his back. We were next to a lake somewhere. He sat and patted the ground next to him. So I sat too, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Bella? I thought you died."

"I'm here, staying with my father a bit, before I take off again. Why did you think I was dead?"

"When you didn't reply to my last letter, in June last year. I checked all the morgues across the western side of the united states. 5 Isabella Marie Swans died that month. And one of them had brown hair and brown eyes. I lost all hope that I would ever see you again. I thought that the big bad world had gotten to you." He looked so sad, at the memory.

"Oh, Carlisle. I'm sorry. I took off before you letter arrived. I ran into some trouble so I bolted. I didn't realise. And then I didn't know how to get back to you, so I just let it go. I've missed you so much," I cried into his shoulder.

"I've missed you too Bella. It's so good to see you again. I haven't seen you since..." he trailed off looking down.

"Don't say it, please," I begged. "Don't even think about it. Edward can't find out."

"I promise Bella. I've kept secret for two years, I can go for longer until you're ready to tell them."

"I won't be telling them, Carlisle." He looked at me disapprovingly.

"You know," he trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Yes?"

"I was going to invite you join our family when you turned 18. I was going to come and see you. I remember how you begged me to change you then and there to get rid of the pain, I was going to see if you still wanted it. You were so beautiful then and soo hurt, I wanted to see you happy again. I wanted to give you the family you needed. I've always thought of you as a daughter. Even though I spent only two weeks with you."

I was crying, "I love you, Dad." He was my second dad.

"Would you still like to become one of us?"

"Let, me think on it."

"Alright, lets get back to the family and explain everything," He said lifting me up and gently placing me on his back.

**Ok, everyone. That's Chapter 2. I hope you like it.**

**If you're not happy with something, or want something to happen. Just let me know.**

**Love,**

**Suicidal Tendencies1994**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, thankyou for all the reviews. They mean so much to me and brighten my day beyond belief. **

**Now, I know that I told you that Bella would be a little different and would have an attitude, Carlisle will be a little different too. He will be very protective of Bella, because he knows what she's been through and doesn't want to see her get hurt, especially by his family.**

_Previously, _

"_I was going to invite you join our family when you turned 18. I was going to come and see you. I remember how you begged me to change you then and there to get rid of the pain, I was going to see if you still wanted it. You were so beautiful then and soo hurt, I wanted to see you happy again. I wanted to give you the family you needed. I've always thought of you as a daughter. Even though I spent only two weeks with you."_

_I was crying, "I love you, Dad." He was my second dad._

"_Would you still like to become one of us?"_

"_Let, me think on it."_

"_Alright, lets get back to the family and explain everything," He said lifting me up and gently placing me on his back._

Chapter 3

About half way through the run, I was sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't know why, I was so confused, but I was happy, but I was sad. Carlisle slowed down and just cradled me against his chest, walking back at human pace. I must have cried myself to sleep, because I woke to Carlisle calling my name, trying to wake me up as we approached the house.

"Bella, honey. Wake up. We're almost at the house and you need to help me explain all of this to the family," He cooed gently placing a kiss on my forehead. I loved the cool feel of his skin.

"I'm awake," I cheered in a fake happy voice, while stretching, which must have amused Carlisle, because he started chuckling. "What?"

"Did you know you sleep talk?" _Oh God,_ I knew that I talked in my sleep, but I was horrified by thought of what I said.

I pressed my face in the crook of his neck, "What did I say?"

"Nothing much, just something about green turnips and purple eggs," he chuckled.

I blushed and pressed my face tighter into his neck. The feel of his cool skin against my blushing cheeks was very comforting.

He stepped inside and took us to the living room and sat down. I snuggled into his chest, acting oblivious to all the vampires watching us. I could feel myself falling into a slumber again.

Carlisle must have sensed it because he gently shook me and made me sit up straight. "Come on, Bella. You got yourself into this situation, so you can explain yourself, just like you promised," he smirked. I looked at the six vampires who were looking directly at me and cringed back into his chest.

"It's ok, Bella. I'm here," he whispered into my ear, kissing my cheek. I heard Esme growl and her face was furious and I lost it. I started laughing so hard that I fell off Carlisle's lap onto the floor. It took me a couple minutes to calm down and when I did I got back up and climbed back on Carlisle's lap.

I took a deep breathe and started talking.

"Two years ago, I was at a friends birthday party. There were 15 of us, not that it really matters, and we were staying in a hotel for a week," I halted and took a deep breathe.

Carlisle stepped in, "Remember, two years ago, I went down to Phoenix for a medical convention, for a couple weeks in the middle of June." When they nodded, he continued, " I was staying in the same hotel as Bella, not that I really need to," he chuckled, "But I'm glad that I did." He said, smiling gently down at me.

I took another deep breath, "On the second night of my stay, something occurred, which left me very injured and in a lot of pain. Carlisle heard my screaming and found me. He helped me, he let me stay in his room. Within a couple of days, I was physically better, but still a little weak. I couldn't talk and I remember feeling so guilty because I couldn't say thank you," I looked up and he tightened his arms around my waist. "I watched him for a few days, I noticed something was up. The first thing I said to him was, 'What are you?', he chuckled at me and said 'What do you mean?', I called him an idiot for thinking I was stupid enough not to notice. He looked at me and said, 'I can't tell you,'." He smiled down at me and took over telling the story.

"She looked at me and said, 'You owe me at least an explanation,' I was so shocked that she thought I owed her something, I was the one that saved her life. I looked at her incredulous and she explained that she wanted to die, she was hurt so bad that she wanted to die. I looked at her and figured, that maybe if I told her, it wouldn't do any harm, she might even join us one day. So I told her everything. I told her about my family, about your talents. I didn't mean to tell her so much, but it was like her eyes were pulling every last detail from me. She stayed with me until I had to leave, to go back to Europe to you guys. In that time I had come to think of her as a daughter to me and I hated to leave her, but she had her own family. I told myself that I would find her when she was 18 and ask her if she would like to become one of us," he looked down smiling, which slowly turned into a frown.

"We kept in touch through letters, but then last June, she didn't reply. I was worried, I was constantly chased by the fear, that something would get a hold of her and steal her life from her. I checked all the morgues across the Eastern states and I thought I had found her, I thought she was dead."

"So that's why you were so depressed," Jasper interrupted.

"Yeah, I let go of the thought that I would ever see my daughter again."

"So that's everything," I smiled, with silent tears running down my face. I turned and hid my face in Carlisle's chest, sobbing quietly. He gently stroked my hair, trying to get me to calm to down.

"Why didn't you tell us, Carlisle?" a tinkling voice asked, it must have been Alice.

" I was afraid, to be honest. Humans aren't supposed to know and I thought that one of you might hurt her or the Volturi would find out and kill her. I thought that if I was the only vampire I knew of her existence, she would be safe," he looked down at me and my tears, "from us at least."

I couldn't believe I was crying, I had promised myself a long time ago that I would never cry in front of another person again.

"Bella, do you still have bad dreams?" Carlisle whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head reluctantly and he picked me up and carried me up the stairs. We entered a room, but my eyes were to blurry to notice the details so I just closed my eyes.

"Sleep Bella," he murmured. I opened my eyes and grabbed handfuls of his shirt before he could move away.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I begged he would give me the answer that I needed.

"I promise I will be, I will be sitting right here," he pried my hands from his shirt and tucked me into the bed, kissing me gently on the forehead before leaving. I quickly fell asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep.

Carlisle's POV

I tucked Bella into bed in Emmett's room and walked back down the stairs slowly. Esme's arms were open and waiting for me when I reached my family, so I gladly joined her on the couch and wrapped her in my arms, giving her a passionate kiss. I liked this kiss, it gave me something to think about other then French nursery rhymes. Edward stared growling at me and I knew he wasn't happy with me.

"Damn Right, I'm not happy with you," he glared, 'What happened to that rule we once made, no secrets."

I looked down, guilty. "It's not my secret to tell. Bella, needs to cope with this on her own. She needs to tell people when she's ready because if she's doesn't cope with this, there could be disastrous consequences." I looked at Alice. "How long until she wakes up?"

She zoned out for a minute, 'She'll wake up at 7:43."

I picked up Esme and carried her to my office, I allowed her to ask me anything she wanted. She was a little upset about me not telling her, but she understood why and was willing to accept Bella as her daughter, should Bella want it. At 6:30, the screams started. I rushed down the stairs.

I looked at them all, who were blocking their ears from the deafening noise, " It would make it easier on all of you, if you went for a hunt. It would also make Bella feel a little better, if you didn't witness this," I almost begged. Rosalie, Edward and Jasper, obviously not pleased with my little secret, scowled at me but left anyway. Emmett left without any expression, but Esme and Alice both smiled at me, wishing me the best.

After they left I walked up the stairs to try and soothing the screaming girl.

**Ok, so now you know how Bella knows, but not while she ran away. I'm hoping you like it.**

**I have a question:**

**Should I do other points of view regulary, occasionally or not at all?**

**Let me know ******


End file.
